Reentry payloads launched from missiles and directed toward earth bound targets are well known including specific materials from which the payload core, nose portion and outer heat shield are made. Such payloads include projectiles in the form of explosive and nuclear warheads as well as elongated hydrodynamic penetrator rods. The foregoing reentry payload projectiles are respectively designed to address different target associated problems such as high collateral target damage to be imposed by nuclear warheads, break-up of anti-ballistic missile silos by long metal cylindrical penetrator rods and omni-directional release of energy from explosive warheads induced by detonation upon impact.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a more efficient reentry projectile capable of being flexibly designed to address problems associated with different classes of earth-bound targets.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a deployable reentry projectile of reduced weight that is compatible with existing missile launching systems to deliver an effective amount of targeted energy without reliance on nuclear warheads or explosives.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to allow the kinetic energy created upon impact of the projectile to be directed toward the intended target without being unnecessarily impeded by the structure of the projectile.